<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Healing Dragon by PrimrosePrime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206129">The Last Healing Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime'>PrimrosePrime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Dark, Drama, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, before Equestria was ruled by ponies, there was a race of dragons that had magical abilities that enabled them to fly, heal, create special gems, and even revive the dead. However, the gems they created, drew the attention of greedy, fire-breathing dragons, causing a terrible war that lasted decades. After the war was over, the greedy dragons took the gems for themselves, leaving the Healing Dragons for dead. However, one managed to escape and vanish into myth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Applejack/Pinkie Pie/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Applejack/Rainbow Dash/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fluttershy/Original Male Character(s), Princess Luna/Original Male Character(s), Twilight Sparkle/Fluttershy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: A Helping Hoof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fluttershy awoke to a beautiful Saturday morning sunrise. The birds chirped happily as they flew passed her bedroom window. Angel, her pet bunny, laid comfortably in his little bed on the floor next to hers. Then Fluttershy slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.</p><p>"That's probably the best sleep, I've ever had." She yawned, stretching her hooves over her head, "How was yours, Angel?"</p><p>Angel just twitched an ear and yawned, in response. Fluttershy smiled and got out of bed, making her way towards the kitchen. She reached into a cupboard and got out a bowl for her and food dishes for the animals around her home. As Fluttershy prepared breakfast for everyone, several small animals entered the room and went towards their designated dishes. There were mice, otters, squirrels, and other bunnies.</p><p>"Good morning, everyone." Fluttershy greeted, getting vegetables, nuts, and fruits out of another cupboard.</p><p>Some birds that were perched on one of her shelves, chirped in reply. Fluttershy cut up the food and divided it equally into the dishes. It was a very nice morning, indeed. Which was a good thing, because Fluttershy had to take care of some important things and they'd go by even quicker if it was a sunny day.</p><p>"Mornin', sugarcube." A voice said, from outside Fluttershy's window.</p><p>Fluttershy looked over at the window and saw Applejack smiling at her.</p><p>"Oh. Hello, Applejack. How are you?" She greeted.</p><p>"Not good, I'm afraid." Applejack replied, changing her expression.</p><p>Fluttershy's face changed expressions as well. She went to the window and saw Applejack covered in scratches.</p><p>"What happened to you?" Fluttershy gasped.</p><p>"Some critters got into the south field and ruined a dozen of my trees. I tried to fight 'em off, but there's too many and I need yer help."</p><p>"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. Maybe, I can convince them to find something else to eat."</p><p>Applejack nodded and ran back to her farm. Fluttershy finished her breakfast and flew to Sweet Apple Acres, as fast as her wings could carry her. Shortly after arriving, Fluttershy found what had caused the damage. Several raccoons had managed to scatter yard tools and claw some of the apple tree branches. It was a mess and Fluttershy knew just how to handle it.</p><p>"Okay." Fluttershy said, approaching the first group of raccoons she saw, "I know that you're probably hungry, but you shouldn't be ruining somepony's home because of it."</p><p>The raccoons heard her and got the message. They started to leave and Fluttershy approached the next group. After a while, Fluttershy finally cleared Sweet Apple Acres of the raccoons. Then Applejack approached Fluttershy with a very big smile.</p><p>"Much appreciated, Fluttershy. I don't know how I can repay ya."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. Your gratitude is reward enough."</p><p>The two friends smiled, then Fluttershy noticed that some of the scratches on Applejack had started to bleed. It wasn't serious, but it did have Fluttershy's attention.</p><p>"Are you alright?" She asked, feeling a little worried, "Those look like they hurt."</p><p>She pointed at the injuries and Applejack looked at them.</p><p>"Nah. I've had worse scrapes." Applejack replied, pulling back her mane and revealing a big scar on the back of her neck, "Got that when I was just a filly and lemme tell ya, it hurt pretty bad."</p><p>After talking for an hour and helping clean up the mess, Fluttershy left Applejack and her family to do their chores. She made her way towards Twilight's castle, to help Twilight and Spike reorganize the library.</p><p>"This is the third time this month." Fluttershy said to herself, "Why doesn't she just keep things in one place?"</p><p>Fluttershy landed in front of the castle and knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened and Spike peeked out from behind it.</p><p>"Hey, Fluttershy." Spike smiled, "Come on in."</p><p>Fluttershy entered and they walked down the long hallway.</p><p>"I guess, Twilight is already in the library." Fluttershy said, "Has she started without us?"</p><p>"No." Spike replied, "She was going to start, but then she got a book from Princess Celestia."</p><p>"What's it about?"</p><p>"I think it was titled: Creatures From Equestria's Past."</p><p>They entered the large library and found Twilight buried in a big book. Fluttershy saw the title on the book and realized that it was the book Spike had mentioned. On the cover, it showed two creatures circling and showing their teeth at each other. While above the image, gold letters spelled out the title.</p><p>"Hi, Twilight." Fluttershy greeted.</p><p>Twilight looked up from the book and smiled at her friend.</p><p>"Hi, Fluttershy." She smiled, "What's going on?"</p><p>"Had to help Applejack get some raccoons out of her fields. Thankfully, I could get them out, before anypony else got hurt."</p><p>"Anypony else?"</p><p>"Applejack tried to do it herself, but they scratched her everywhere."</p><p>"Is she alright?"</p><p>"She's fine. Nothing a few band aids can't fix."</p><p>Then Fluttershy looked at the book, wondering what kind of creatures used to live in Equestria. Twilight noticed this and invited her to join. The three of them went over to a couch and sat down, with Twilight in the middle. She reopened the book to the page that she had left off and continued reading. Fluttershy read along, but kept stopping to look at the illustration above the text. The illustration showed a dragon without wings, razor sharp teeth, a big crest on it's head, a thick whip-like tail, and large claws.</p><p>"That's a Burrowing Dragon." Twilight said, bringing Fluttershy back to reality.</p><p>"A Burrowing Dragon?" Spike asked.</p><p>Twilight nodded and read the description, under the picture.</p><p>"Burrowing Dragons were believed to have burrowed underground and ambush it's prey from below. But they went extinct nearly six thousand years ago. The only evidence that has been found that they ever existed, are skeletons found in caverns and mountain ranges. However, the cause of their extinction is unknown."</p><p>Fluttershy looked up from the picture, her eyes wide with fear. Even though Fluttershy stood up to a dragon before, they still scared the life out of her. But, she calmed down after Twilight put a hoof on her shoulder.</p><p>"Don't worry, Fluttershy. The only wingless dragon we have here, is Spike."</p><p>They smiled at Spike and he smiled back. After reading for a while, they started reorganising the library. Fiction and nonfiction were put next to each other, while the atlases and star gazing books were put on higher shelves. It took longer than Fluttershy thought, but all the while, the dragon from the book stayed in her mind.</p><p>"I think we're done." Spike said looking around at all the books.</p><p>"Yeah. Thanks for helping, Fluttershy." Twilight said, smiling.</p><p>"Always happy to help a friend." Fluttershy replied.</p><p>The work had taken all day and the sun had almost set. Fluttershy said her farewells and made her way home.</p><p>"At least I don't have to worry about dragons like that around here." Fluttershy thought as she landed and entered her cottage.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>AAARRROOOO!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>A cry made Fluttershy freeze in her living room and caused her face to turn white.</p><p>"W-What was that?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>AAAAARRRRROOOOO!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Fluttershy looked in the direction the cry came from. The only thing she saw, was the dark brown trees of the Everfree Forest. Sometimes, she regretted moving into a house that was so close to the forest. But, she found out later, that the creatures that lived there, never came out to bother her. However, Fluttershy got scared whenever it sounded like something was close. In this case, the cry sounded close. Fluttershy listened carefully, trying to determine what kind of cry it was.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>AAAARRRROOOO!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"It sounds like a cry for help." She said, holding a hoof to her ear, "Oh, but I don't want to go in there."</p><p>Fluttershy shuddered at the thought of going into the forest and being something's dinner.</p><p>AAAARRRROOOO!</p><p>Hearing the cry again, Fluttershy made up her mind and grabbed a flashlight, before setting out into the Everfree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: A Strange Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fluttershy entered the Everfree Forest, flashlight tucked under her wing and shaking with fear. The dark forest was even more frightful under the cover of night. The trees loomed over and strange sounds surrounded her, making Fluttershy's ears twitch at anything. But she was paying more attention to the sound that brought her there.</p><p>
  <em> <b>AAAARRRROOOO!</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="chapter-inline-ad">
  <p>From what Fluttershy could understand, the cry for help hadn't changed from it's painful tone, nor did it move from where it had come from. Which was a good and bad thing for her. It was good, because it made it easier to follow the direction it was coming from. But it was bad, because as she got closer, Fluttershy realized that the sound belonged to something relatively big.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>"Oh. I hope that whatever's in here, doesn't try to eat me." Fluttershy whimpered, turning around to see how far from home she was.</p><p>To her surprise, Fluttershy unknowingly had ventured further into the forest than she wanted to. Fluttershy was so far away from her home, she could barley see the light coming from her kitchen.</p><p>
  <b>Aaaarrrroooo!</b>
</p><p>The cry had been reduced to a low howl. And it sounded very close. Turning around, Fluttershy turned off her flashlight and parted some bushes.</p><p>"My goodness!" Fluttershy gasped, staring at she found.</p><p>To her surprise, Fluttershy had found a manticore tangled in a very big net, in a clearing. The poor creature had blood dripping from the wounds, caused by the ropes. It's tail was pinned under a large log and it seemed to be mangled very badly. The ropes were wrapped around the manticores neck and claws. It tried to cut itself free, but the ropes were to thick and very breath it took, was very raspy and shallow. It was dying and Fluttershy knew she had to do something, otherwise, it would suffer a slow and painful death.</p><p>"Maybe, I could-"</p><p>
  <b>Snap! Crack!</b>
</p><p>Fluttershy didn't even have time to come up with a plan, before she heard the sound of tree branches being broken nearby.</p><p>"W-What was that?!" Fluttershy asked herself, alarmed by the sounds.</p><p>Fluttershy didn't have to wait long to get her answer. From the opposite side of the clearing, Fluttershy saw the head of a very big creature emerge from the darkness. And it didn't take long for her to figure out what kind of creature, the head belonged to.</p><p>"A dragon!" She whimpered, answering her own question in fear.</p><p>Slowly, the dragon entered the clearing and approached the trapped manticore. Fluttershy froze in fear as she watched it. The dragon had a big crest that ended with sharp tips on it's head, a thick whip-like tail, large claws, red scaly skin that was covered with scars, white glowing eyes, and no wings. Then it opened it's mouth and Fluttershy saw razor-sharp teeth. She watched the dragon raise a claw to the net and quickly closed her eyes turning away from what could be a terrible sight.</p><p>
  <em>Snap! Snap! Snap!</em>
</p><p>Fluttershy's eyes reopened to the sound of ropes being cut and looked back into the clearing. She was in disbelief by what she saw. Instead of seeing the dragon turn the manticore into dinner, Fluttershy watched as the dragon pulled the net off the creature and grab the big log. Seeming to use little to no effort, the dragon lifted the log off of the scorpion-like tail. Revealing the tail to be badly crushed and poison oozing from it.</p><p>"The poor thing."</p><p>Fluttershy watched the manticore try to stumble away, but it fell from exhaustion. Then she saw the dragon's mouth begin to glow a light shade of blue and flames emerge. Fluttershy watched in horror as the dragon opened it's mouth and shower the manticore in blue flames. Then the dragon stopped it's assault and Fluttershy gasped at what had just happened to the manticore.</p><p>"How is that possible?!"</p><p>The manticore stood up on all four legs, without struggling to keep itself from collapsing. The wounds were fully healed, in fact, they were non-existent, and the tail was in it's proper shape, with the stinger hanging above the once trapped creature. Then it ran for the trees and disappeared into the darkness. The dragon remained where it was, breathing deeply with it's eyes closed. Amazed by what she just witnessed, Fluttershy's wings went limp, letting the flashlight fall to the ground.</p><p>
  <b>C-Clack!</b>
</p><p>The flashlight hit the ground with a terrible clattering sound, making the dragon's eyes fly open and whip it's head in the direction the sound had come from. Fluttershy remained frozen as the large head loomed closer to her. They stared at each other, without making a single sound. Fluttershy wanted to scream and run as fast as she could back to her home, but the dragon's gaze kept her hooves planted firmly to the ground. Then the dragon opened it's mouth and Fluttershy turned her head away from the razor teeth, she was expecting to clamp down on her.</p><p>"Go home, little pony." A deep voice boomed at her.</p><p>Fluttershy turned her head back to the dragon and watched as it slowly turned away, vanishing into the black shadows of the forest.</p><p>"You don't need to tell me twice." Fluttershy said, grabbing her flashlight and galloping aggressively home.</p><p>Fluttershy burst through the front door and quickly slammed it shut behind her, locking the pin into place. Then she closed the windows and turned off the lights. Raced to her room and dove under her bed, where Fluttershy would spend the rest of the night.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Fluttershy awoke safely curled up in a blanket, under her bed. The sun shone brightly and flooded her room with a pleasant light. But it wasn't enough to have Fluttershy wake up with a smile. The night before had Fluttershy tossing and turning in her sleep.</p><p>"I've never, in my life, seen a dragon behave like that. Or do that."</p><p>Of course she was thinking about the blue flames that healed the manticore. But what Fluttershy was really confused about it, was the fact that the dragon she saw last night, looked exactly like the dragon she saw in Twilight's book.</p><p>"I thought she said those were extinct." Fluttershy said, crawling out from her hiding place, "And aren't they supposed to burrow underground and not breath fire that heals other creatures?"</p><p>Fluttershy went into the kitchen and quickly got everyone breakfast. Afterward, she left for Twilight's castle with Angel on her back.</p><p>"I don't know, Angel, but that dragon I saw last night isn't like anything I've ever seen."</p><p>Angel just shrugged and sat comfortably on her back as the castle came into view.</p><p>
  <em>Knock, knock, knock!</em>
</p><p>Urgently knocking on the door, Fluttershy waited for it to open. After a moment, the door opened and Twilight greeted her with a grin. But Fluttershy didn't grin back at her, causing Twilight's expression to change.</p><p>"Twilight, I need to talk to you!" Fluttershy said urgently.</p><p>Twilight invited her inside and Fluttershy began explaining everything that had happened the night before. But the more Fluttershy explained, the harder it was for Twilight to believe. Then Fluttershy told her about the blue flames that shot from the dragon's mouth and what they did.</p><p>"Okay, back up. You saw this happen?"</p><p>"Of course, I saw it happen! I wouldn't be telling you about it, if I didn't!"</p><p>Twilight put a hoof on her shoulder and made a sympathetic expression.</p><p>"I not saying, I don't believe you, Fluttershy. But I've never heard of such a dragon."</p><p>Then Fluttershy grabbed the book, she saw the dragon in and opened to the page it was on.</p><p>"I think you have, Twilight." Fluttershy said, pointing at the picture.</p><p>Twilight looked carefully at the dragon, trying to understand that this was the creature Fluttershy saw.</p><p>"That's a Burrowing Dragon, Fluttershy. They never had any magical abilities. I don't know of any dragons that had magic." Twilight insisted.</p><p>"What about Spike?"</p><p>"What about him?"</p><p>"Spike can send messages to Princess Celestia, using his fire-breath."</p><p>"He got his magic, when I used my magic to hatch him."</p><p>Fluttershy went silent and looked at the picture. She wanted to know more about the dragon she saw, but she didn't know how to do it. After a while, Twilight spoke up.</p><p>"Why don't you take me to where you saw this dragon. Maybe, we can find a clue as to what it actually is."</p><p>Fluttershy's ears perked up at that. However, she didn't want to go back into the forest. Even in the daylight, it wasn't a pleasant place. But Fluttershy got a hold on her nerves.</p><p>"Alright." Fluttershy sighed, "But can we round up the girls? It might be safer and easier to find anything."</p><p>Twilight nodded and they left to get their friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Finding An Invisible Trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fluttershy and her friends met at her cottage, ready to search for Fluttershy's mystery monster. They were each wearing saddlebags loaded with supplies they might need. Such as food, a field guide, bug repellent, binoculars, pencils, and paper. But they even brought things that probably weren't necessary. Rarity brought sunscreen, a bright camo sunhat, and scissors. Fluttershy figured she brought the scissors to cut flowers or something along those lines. Rainbow Dash had two glass jars, each containing a lightening bolt that shimmered violently inside. And Pinkie Pie had confetti, streamers, balloons, and...</p><p>"Tents?" Fluttershy asked, seeing six tents rolled tightly in her bag.</p><p>Pinkie Pie smiled cheerfully at the six canvas rolls she was carrying.</p><p>"Yeah." She replied, "I figured since we're going on an adventure, why not make it a long one."</p><p>Fluttershy looked at Twilight, who just shook her head and grinned.</p><p>"Pinkie, I don't think we'll be gone that long." Twilight said.</p><p>"I'll bring 'em along, anyway." Pinkie replied joyfully.</p><p>Turning back toward the big trees, outlining the large forest, Fluttershy gulped bravely and slowly entered the Everfree Forest. Followed by Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. The sun peeked through the branches of the trees, making the forest seem more welcoming, but they knew better. Just because something seems welcoming, doesn't mean it is. The forest was home to timber wolves, manticores, parasprites, and a large amount of other frightening creatures. Including, dragons. Slowly, they walked to where Fluttershy had seen the strange dragon.</p><p>"I don't quite understand why we're lookin' for a dragon." Applejack said, keeping her head on a swivel, "Don't we normally try to avoid 'em?"</p><p>"Yes, but Fluttershy said that this particular dragon has magical properties." Twilight replied, turning her head to see Applejack, "I personally, want to know if such a dragon exists. And if they do, how they're able to use magic."</p><p>They stepped into the clearing and Fluttershy saw the log that had crushed the manticore's tail. But the net that it was tangled in, was missing. Fluttershy took a step towards the log and tripped on something. After she got back up and looked at what she had tripped on, Fluttershy's eyes widened.</p><p>"That's an impressive print!" Rarity exclaimed, staring at the large dent in the dirt.</p><p>The footprint had four points in the front and a short heel in the back.</p><p>"Fluttershy, how tall would you say this dragon was?" Twilight asked, levitating a pencil and paper.</p><p>"Um. About fifty five to sixty meters tall. But it was on all four legs most of the time."</p><p>Twilight's pencil scratched at the paper as she wrote down the fact. Then they turned their attention to the log, which had huge claw marks scratched into it.</p><p>"Did the dragon do that too?" Rainbow Dash asked, staring at the massive timber.</p><p>"Yes. It picked it up as if it was just a long stick."</p><p>Cautiously approaching the log, Fluttershy felt something soft and flakey under her hooves. She looked down at what she had stepped in and saw ashes. But what had her attention, was that in the middle of the ashes, the outline of a creature laid out on the ground. Her eyes going wide again, Fluttershy realized that she was standing exactly where the manticore had been, when the dragon's fire rained down onto it.</p><p>"This is where it all happened." Fluttershy said, looking back down at the ash.</p><p>Then Fluttershy saw something else, buried under the ash. She wiped away the ash and discovered a small metal spike with a loop for a chain or...</p><p>"The net." Fluttershy said aloud.</p><p>"What net?" Rarity asked, applying sunscreen to her coat.</p><p>Fluttershy stepped out of the ash and looked at her friends.</p><p>"The manticore was wrapped in a big net, when I came here, last night. It had thick ropes that the manticore couldn't cut through. But it's not here. Meaning somepony, or something, took it."</p><p>Then Fluttershy looked back at the log and saw axe marks on the far end.</p><p>"And those weren't made by the dragon." She said, pointing at the cuts.</p><p>"So, what?" Rainbow Dash said, trying to understand what she was saying, "You thinking there's poachers out here?"</p><p>Fluttershy nodded worriedly and looked at the outline of what used to be a wounded creature.</p><p>"I just don't understand why somepony would do such a thing. It's cruel."</p><p>Fluttershy wanted to cry, but kept her emotions in check and brought herself back to reality.</p><p>"Look, sugarcube," Applejack said, putting a hoof on her shoulder, "I know you wanna try and stop those crooks, but we came out here lookin' for a dragon. I think we oughta stick to the plan."</p><p>Everypony agreed and Fluttershy lead them further into the forest, in the direction the dragon had gone. The footprints were easy to follow for the first little while. But then they started to get further and further apart, as if the dragon started running. The footprint trail came to an end, when the footprints stopped suddenly in another large clearing. They were deep into the forest and the sun had gotten lower in the sky, turning it into a bright orange ceiling above the trees. They had been in the Everfree Forest during the night before, but by the looks of their surroundings, Pinkie's tents would be useful after all.</p><p>"I got dibs on the pink tent!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed joyously.</p><p>They pitched their tents, which all had their cutie marks on them, and made a fire. Applejack reached into one of her saddlebags and retrieved chocolate, gram crackers, and marshmallows. They each grabbed sticks and started cooking their well deserved treats.</p><p>"So, Twilight, what kind of dragon do you think we're looking for?" Rarity asked, elegantly sandwiching her marshmallow and chocolate between two crackers.</p><p>"I'm not sure, but I'm lead to believe it's some breed of dragon I've never heard of before." Twilight replied, trying to blow out her flaming marshmallow, "And I've heard of all of them."</p><p>They ate their s'mores happily, unaware they were being watched from a distance.</p><p>"Tell us again, Fluttershy. What did this dragon look like?" Rainbow Dash asked, putting another marshmallow on her stick and hovering it over the fire.</p><p>"It had red scaly skin that was covered in scars, white glowing eyes, a pointed crest on it's head, large claws, a thick whip-like tail, razor-sharp teeth, and no wings." Fluttershy replied, remembering the large beast.</p><p>Rainbow Dash stopped cooking her marshmallow and stared at Fluttershy in confusion.</p><p>"No wings?" She asked, trying to understand the last part, "Then how did those tracks stop all of a sudden."</p><p>
  <em>Poof!</em>
</p><p>"Have you considered, that what you're looking for might not be a dragon?"</p><p>"AAAHHH!" The girls screamed, surprised by their unexpected guest.</p><p>"Discord!" Fluttershy scolded, "That was very rude!"</p><p>Discord just started howling with laughter and fell backwards, catching himself with his magic.</p><p>"BAH, HA, HA, HA!" Discord laughed, bringing himself back to an upright stance, "Oh, I just couldn't resist. I truly am sorry, but you should've seen your faces!"</p><p>After the laughter had subsided and everyone was sitting comfortably around the campfire again. Discord helped himself to a couple marshmallows and stabbed a strange stick, that he made, through them. Fluttershy looked at him curiously, trying to understand what he meant.</p><p>"What do you mean, might not be a dragon? I clearly saw that it was a dragon."</p><p>"What I meant, is that it could be a shape shifter of some kind. I've lived for centuries and I've never heard of a dragon that can vanish into thin air. At least, not one without wings."</p><p>Twilight thought for a brief moment, rolling the idea of a shape shifting creature through her head.</p><p>"I mean, look at me." Discord continued, transforming into a strange bird, "I can shape shift into anything I want."</p><p>Then Fluttershy had an idea and reached into one of the packs, retrieving a pencil and paper. Going from memory, Fluttershy sketched the dragon she saw the night before and showed it to Discord.</p><p>"Can you turn into that?" Fluttershy asked as Discord took the drawing and studied it.</p><p>"I'll give it a try." He replied.</p><p>Going to the middle of the clearing, Discord crouched on all fours and started to grow bigger. His head changed shape, his wings disappeared, and the ends of his limbs turned into hands with large claws. And his tail became whip-like, almost identical to the drawing.</p><p>"How's that?" The large creature asked, standing on it's hind legs proudly.</p><p>The ponies stared in awe at what he had become. Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly like what Fluttershy saw, but close. Then Discord changed back into his usual, yet unusual, form. Looking somewhat tired, he plopped down on a log near the fire. They joined him and started talking about the possibility of a shape shifter.</p><p>"Ya look tired. Are ya alright?" Applejack asked, retrieving an apple from her pack.</p><p>"I'm alright. It's just, I've never turned into something that big before." He replied as a cup of chocolate milk appeared in his lion paw, "It took a bit more power than I'm used to, when it comes to transformation."</p><p>"Then it must be an actual dragon." Fluttershy said, "Because if someone as powerful as you had trouble turning into it, than that means that it has to be real."</p><p>"But, Fluttershy, darling, we still have no idea what this dragon can do." Rarity chimed, "And we don't have a trail to follow anymore."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>RRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHH!!!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"EEP!"</p><p>A loud and long roar, echoed through the forest, making Fluttershy dive behind Discord. Everyone looked in the direction the sound had come from. Twilight's horn lit up and a purple dome formed over them. Then the dome vanished, revealing the dark forest again.</p><p>"There." Twilight said, after her horn stopped glowing, "This barrier will keep us safe for the night."</p><p>"What kind of barrier did you make this time, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked, turning back to the purple alicorn.</p><p>"It's a soundproof, invisible barrier. As long as your inside it, you can't hear anything outside and nothing, outside it, can hear or see you." Twilight replied proudly.</p><p>"Good thinkin', Twi." Applejack yawned, "'cause I wanna have a nice an' quiet night, to-"</p><p>
  <b>BOOM!</b>
</p><p>Applejack pulled back the flap of the nearest tent and was greeted by a cloud of confetti, exploding out of a small cannon.</p><p>"PINKIE!" She bellowed, shaking the shreds of coloured paper off her, "Why's there a party-cannon in my tent?!"</p><p>"In case we meet the dragon and he wants to have some fun." Pinkie replied, smiling at the multi-coloured farm pony.</p><p>Furious, Applejack grabbed the small cannon and hurled it out of the tent. It sailed over Pinkie Pie and landed just outside the barrier.</p><p>"Jeez, Applejack. You didn't have to throw it." Pinkie said, getting off of her seat and trotting over to the cannon.</p><p>She had just stepped out of the barrier and was about to wheel the cannon back inside. When something stopped her, causing her tail to shake. Pinkie jumped to her right as a big rock crushed her cannon. One by one, everyone appeared out of thin air to see if their friend was hurt.</p><p>"Pinkie! Are you okay?!" Twilight asked frantically, running over to the pink pony.</p><p>"Yeah, but my party can-"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>RRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHH!!!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GRRROOOAAAAAHHH!!!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Pinkie Pie didn't even finish her sentence, before two separate roars echoed loudly through the trees. Twilight turned her attention to the rock sitting on top of what used to be a party cannon.</p><p>"Judging by the mark it made," She said, examining the boulder, "I'd say it came from the same direction as those sounds."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>RRRRAAAAARRRRRRHHHHH!!!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GRRROOOOAAAAHHHH!!!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Two more bellows flew through the night air, making all of them shake in fear. Even Discord didn't feel comfortable hearing the terrible sounds.</p><p>"I suggest we turn in for the night." He said, turning and reinforcing Twilight's barrier with a magical impact shield.</p><p>"Agreed." They all said in unison.</p><p>Discord opened the shield enough for them to enter, before closing it behind him. They each crawled into the tents, while Discord offered to lay next to the fire and guard them. They agreed and with all that settled, they laid wide awake in their sleep bags, trying not to think about what was happening beyond the trees of the Everfree Forest.</p><p>"What have I gotten us into?" Fluttershy murmured quietly to herself, before her mind faded to black and managed to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>